Command and Conquer: Red Alert Hetalia
by KV1789
Summary: The Soviet Union has invaded Western Europe, and Field Commander Ludvig Belischmidt is one of the only people left to halt the Soviet advance. Can the Allies turn the tide of the war, or will they succumb to Supreme Soviet Power?


**Trinity, New Mexico, USA,** **1946**

"Hey. Stop playing vith zat camera and help me out over here," Einstein said as one of his assistants was struggling to set up a camera to record the scientist's latest experiment, or rather, project.

"It's all ready, Professor Einstein," the assistant said in a Received Pronounciation accent. Einstein was preparing himself for his time-jump back to the time when Hitler was just released from prison in an attempt to stop Nazism and hopefully prevent World War 2 from existing. Why do this? Apparently the scientist was part of a top secret program whose goal was exactly that.

"Now give me ze diagnostic report on ze Time Machine," he said as he sat down on the device's chair. The assistant quickly complied.

"Time Machine is at optimal functionality...the coordinates are set, ja?"

"Yes, sir Professor Einstein. Time jump will start whenever you're ready." Einstein took a very deep breath as his assistant spoke.

"I vonder if it vill be raining today...Ah! Start ze jump!"

Shortly after pulling the lever, the professor quickly vanished in a flash of light. He found himself in Landsberg, Germany, 1924. Right in front of the prison Hitler was about to exit.

 _"Germany looked so different back then."_ He thought as he saw Hitler himself walk out the prison gates.

 _"There he is. Now to change history for ze better..."_ Einstein quickly walked over to him.

"Herr Hitler! Good morning to you!" He said in a friendly tone towards the future Fuhrer, who turned towards him.

"Yes, what do you want, old man? I don't have time to be standing around out here! You understand?"

Einstein held his hand out in a handshake position. "Ja, ja. I understand. A handshake before you leave?"

Hitler just shrugged and grabbed his hand when he suddenly turned into a pile of dust. Einstein disappeared again and ended up back on the chair in the test chamber.

"Professor, you did it! Everything changed! World War 2 never happened!" Einstein's assistant, who was surprisingly unaffected by the timeline change, exclaimed. Einstein looked at the scientist with a worried smile.

"Time vill tell..." He muttered worriedly to himself. "...time vill tell..."

* * *

 **European Alliance Research Labs, East of Berlin, Germany, 1946**

"So, you see, the device is still very unstable. It might as well take a few months or so to figure out how to stabilize it," a scientist said. All the greatest minds of Western Europe were gathered there to participate in the development in the Chronosphere project. Commissioned by the European Alliance in order to provide fast travel to anywhere in the continent for their military forces in case of an invasion by Soviet Russia, it was experiencing some flaws in its development.

"Ja. We need to prioritize the elimination of zat Chrono Vortex if ve are to be able to use it," Einstein said to the others. But suddenly, an air raid siren and base alert started blaring.

"Huh?! What's goin' on?!" a scientist exclaimed.

"ATTENTION! UNIDENTIFIED ARMED PERSONNEL HAVE INVADED THE FACILITY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! EVACUATE NOW!" A loudspeaker announced as the doors into the meeting room were blown open. The scientists took cover with whatever they could hide behind.

"Dveri narushili! (Door breached!)" A voice shouted.

"My dostigli domer, komandir, (We have reached the room, commander.)" another replied amongst the smoke. The scientists quickly realized that their invaders were Soviet troops.

 _"Ach nein! Don't tell me ii is ze Soviets who will start ze war!"_ Einstein thought as he hid behind an overturned table. The Soviet riflemen quickly made the scientists get out of their hiding spots. They noticed that some of them started standing at attention as some footsteps were heard coming from one of the doorways they breached.

"Komandir, ser!" They said as the steps got closer and closer. Eventually their commander in question entered the room. He had slightly wavy, pale ashen blond hair and violet-colored eyes. He was wearing a long, tan winter coat with several medals and army ribbons on it. It had a hammer and sickle pin holding it together. He also had a long, tan scarf around his neck and black combat gloves and boots.

"Dobraye ootro, moi druz'ya! (Good morning, my friends!) I hope you liked my entrance. Very...grand isn't it?" He said with a smug look on his face.

"What do you Reds want from us?!" a scientist demanded.

"What do we want? Oh no no no. We don't want anything from you. We're just here to pick you all up since you have all...willingly volunteered to join our scientific research program. I understand. The facilities the West have supplied you are so inadequate compared to ours." He said.

"That's bullshit! We never volunteered for anything!"

"Rude, huh? NIKOLAI! PRISTRELI YEGO! (SHOOT HIM!)"

The scientist had his head blown off with a Tokarev.

"Ah! Speaking of rude, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Commander Ivan Braginsky and I was put in charge of safely bringing you back to my Motherland. I know you're all so eager to leave, but please hold your excitement. My comrades will assist in escorting you to your transport," he said. He then noticed Einstein.

"Woah! Is it me or are we looking at the famous Professor Albert Einstein! Professor I am so honored to know that you will be helping us in reclaiming Europe!"

"Ehhhh...I suppose I have no choice right now," Einstein said as he awkwardly scratched his head. The riflemen quickly retrieved all their documents and ushered them all out of the room, the dead scientist's body still laying there. Commander Braginsky quickly reported back to his superior on a radio as he was leaving.

"Tovarisch! Operation successful. All the scientists have been captured. We have even obtained Albert Einstein himself!"

"You captured Einstein? Outstanding, Braginsky! Expect a celebration when you get back." His superior said. "With him on our side, truly we shall be able to conquer Europe!"

"Yes. It will be soon ours to command and conquer."

* * *

 ***Cue Hell March 1***


End file.
